


I Had To...

by Es_Aitch



Series: The AGRA Files [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_Aitch/pseuds/Es_Aitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary had to shoot Sherlock.  He gave her no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had To...

**Author's Note:**

> Endnotes contain story spoilers.

Mary received the phone call - one she didn't want to get. And yet, it was something she always expected. This phone call would thrust her back into her old life. She had been away from that life for nearly five years. But, a life like that – they never really let you leave. She was too dangerous to be allowed to live. If she were lucky, she would only end up in prison.

She was fairly certain that someone – or several some ones- had setup “burn orders.” They had contracts out on her life. Deciding to marry John Watson brought both blessings and curses to her life. On the one hand, she was cementing herself as her new persona: Mary, but on the other, she loved John dearly and would do anything to keep him safe. The less he knew and understood, the better. Which meant she was keeping secrets from him. Such circumstances are always double-edge swords.

This life would have been enough, but she should have known that the return of Sherlock Holmes brought its own dangers to her life. Not that Sherlock would ever knowingly put herself or John in danger. She knew the night she met Sherlock that she “liked him.” She could tell that he accepted her as well. Not just for her impact on John’s life – but for being herself. Everything the man did was what he thought was best for those he cared about at the time. It really was not his fault that he understood nothing of “human nature.” If Mary was honest, it was one of his endearing qualities….

"He refused to back down. You must end this tonight."

The voice broke Mary from her thoughts. It was a familiar voice, though she had never met the owner in person. She waited for further instructions, but nothing more was said. She had her assignment and she knew what to do. She knew the voice would be with her tonight while she fought for friend and family against a familiar foe. She had been working this “Magnussen Case” since before Sherlock had returned.

When she had heard that Magnussen was called to testify about how he gathered the news, she thought she would be safe. The minute Sherlock had read the telegram from "CAM" Mary knew she was in trouble. But now, she knew that wasn't possible.

And yet, she hoped that he would leave her alone. She wasn’t really the kind of person he went after: she had no power or prestige. The closest she was to any of that was her connection to Sherlock Holmes. It was not due to Sherlock’s fame, but his brother’s ‘minor position in the British government.’

She knew of Mycroft for other reasons. But the most compelling one was that during her freelance days, she was hired to take out a sniper who held a contract for Mycroft’s life. She did not know who had hired her and at the time, she did not understand why the peon known as “Mycroft Holmes” had to be protected. It was not until much later that she learned that Mycroft’s greatest contributions lie in the fact that he was considered a peon.

It had been an easy contract, though at first the stipulation to be in radio contact had been an odd request. Normally, she did her job and that was it. In and out, only the first phone call, sometimes she was sent a list of instructions, and a deposit of money when the contract was fulfilled. No other contact was needed. She was usually against such additional contact, however they were going to compensate her quite well and it would mean she was that much closer to leaving this life behind.

She took the job, even with the stipulation. That job was the first time she heard The Voice, as she came to call it in her head. He guided her actions and, after a few months, became her sole client. Things were better that way. It was better for her to get out of the business if she only had a few clients and now she was down to one.

Mary drove to the storage unit where all her supplies were kept. Even though it had been over five years since she had been there, she was able to drive there on autopilot. That was probably for the best. It gave her time to prepare mentally for what she was about to do…. 

It had been four years when The Voice had contacted her again. That was nearly a year ago, now. Magnussen had been getting too powerful and too greedy. So she was to keep an eye on people, attempt to get close to them and discover any information she could. Spying she could do without making it known that she was an assassin. She could spy and keep John safe and in the dark about her past. So, she accepted the job. 

She had met Janine in a bar one night. She knew if she made friends with her, she had her in. It was not difficult to wiggle her way into Janine’s life, after all she was a chameleon, blending in is what she does.

The Voice would contact her sporadically throughout the months, requesting updates and giving small assignments. One night, she was able to get Janine’s pass-card for the building. She contacted the Voice, who sent another person who was able to duplicate the card. Janine was never the wiser.

The Contact explained to Mary that they would reprogram the card as a generic security card. No one would be the wiser that she had access and no one in the building could be traced to be at fault for getting the card to her. She was only to use it if and when she was instructed to take action against Magnussen. 

Well, the phone call earlier that day was all the instruction she needed.

The card gave her access to all the emergency points in the building, so she was able to reach Magnussen’s office without the use of the elevator or being detected. Now, all she had to do was find a dark corner to hide in and wait. 

What she had not expected was for Janine to still be at work when she showed up. It was unfortunate. She had grown to genuinely like Janine. Although a part of her was always working when they were together, there were times she could set that aside and just have a ‘girls night out.’ Likes or dislikes aside, she had a job to do and it was best if Janine did not know her involvement.

She was about to take Janine out, when an alert signaled on the computer. Mary slid back into her hiding place. When she heard Sherlock’s voice, she cursed in her mind. He would show up and change everything. This turn of events did not leave her much time or many options. She froze for a moment. Then the voice spoke for the first time that night.

“Get him upstairs, don’t worry about Mister Holmes.” 

Once Janine was done speaking to Sherlock, she used the butt of her gun to knock the woman unconscious. Hopefully she would have no idea of her involvement. She proceeded to Magnussen’s office, took out the security guard and pointed her gun at Magnussen. She stared him down for a few moments, “Get upstairs. Now!”

Magnussen moved without much protest. She was glad for that. It was nice to see some fear in his eyes for a change. Get got him into position and prepared to shoot him – execution style only seemed appropriate. That was when she heard Sherlock’s voice behind her, “…Changing your perfume, Lady Smallwood.” 

“Damn it.”

The Voice said in her ear. She had never heard him curse before and it was shocking. But suddenly, Magnussen was revealing her anyway. The Voice commanded her.

“Turn around. You might have to shoot him.”

That gave her pause. Sherlock was her friend, he even now was offering to help her, but The Voice had given her a command. It had not failed her in all these years and she would have to trust it would not fail her now either.

The Voice was listening to the conversation and quietly shouted. 

“SHOOT HIM!” 

But The Voice didn’t say, “Kill him.” For that she was grateful. She timed it to be just as Sherlock took the step. And she knew to aim for the liver, to make it appear to Magnussen that Sherlock had rattled her nerves, but the fact was, she knew this would be very survivable. “I’m sorry, Sherlock. Truly am.” 

The horror of what she had done sent her into a state of shock. She had no idea what to do, but The Voice spoke again.

“Don’t kill Magnussen, but take him out like you did the others.”

That was all the encouragement she needed. She wacked Magnussen unconscious and that’s when she saw his phone and she didn’t care what The Voice said, she dialled 999.

“You have to get out of there.”

The Voice directed her and she obeyed. She fled the building before anyone could make this night any worse. She was still panicking as she was driving home. She had to get there before John tried to call her.

“You did as you were told. You shall be well rewarded.”

She scoffed, “I severely wounded my friend and left the man I was sent to kill alive.” 

The Voice was grim, “Neither of us could have predicted the speed with which Mister Holmes would take action.”

“That’s hardly comforting.”

“I am not here to comfort. It is unlikely that I will contact you again. Thank you for your services. Payment will be made as agreed.”

Mary heard the line go dead. She was furious and hurt and confused. She went back to the storage unit and replaced all of her gear and then she drove home. John called her to inform her that Sherlock had been shot and was in surgery. She offered to come to sit with him as he waited, but he instructed her that she should stay home to rest for the sake of the baby. Besides, she wasn’t listed as one of Sherlock’s emergency contacts, so it was unlikely she would be allowed to visit anyway. 

She reluctantly did as she was told, but said she would come by as soon as visiting hours began. She had to talk to Sherlock before John did…

As she was leaving Sherlock’s room, she saw a man in a dapper suit and carrying his umbrella making his way to the room. Mary recognized him as the man she had been sent to save so many years ago. He offered her a curt nod, “Mrs Watson. So sorry that we meet under these circumstances.”

Mary’s eyes grew large as she recognized The Voice. She knew better than to say anything, but a part of her felt safer knowing that she was under his protection. After all, he told her to take the shot. “Mr Holmes. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

She gave a slight emphasis to the word “heard” hoping that Mycroft would understand. He clearly did, given the way he nodded. “Don’t worry, I will do everything I can to protect John and Sherlock from prosecution.”

While Mycroft did not verbally include Mary in that list, she knew she would now fall into Mycroft’s protection as well. It did not excuse what had happened, nor did it make her feel better, but there was a sense of safety knowing that with the two Holmes brothers and John Watson, she might be able to find the safety she had been desperately seeking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is born from two things: 1) Mycroft didn't hunt Mary down? Didn't threaten her? Seemed unbothered when Lestrade went to his office trying to find an escaped Sherlock? Refused to attend John's wedding? Etc.? WHY??
> 
> 2) Then I saw several prompts on Tumblr in the vein of mentioning that Mary is wearing an ear piece when she goes to take out Magnussen and Mycroft is the one who told her to shoot Sherlock.
> 
> So I knew I had to write out my headcanon.


End file.
